


Brother talk

by Vault_Emblem



Series: VerV Week [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, M/M, Nero's Vergil and V son, Trans Vergil, VerV Week, human v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Dante finds out about V and Vergil's relationship.(Written for VerV Week | Prompt: Family)





	Brother talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys but trans Vergil is my fave hc for him.

It was obvious Dante would’ve laughed when Vergil had to explain him that he and the mysterious human known as V are dating, but this doesn’t mean that Vergil doesn’t want to stab him right there right now and leave him to rot.

What even does he find funny in the notion? Is it really so out of the ordinary that Vergil would begin a relationship with someone? Well, of course it is; Vergil is self-aware enough to know that it is something unusual coming from him, but he still demands some respect – something that of course that brute of a brother lacks.

\- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Vergil… -, Dante breathes out, but he can’t hold the laughs at Vergil’s expense. He can’t help it, it’s funny.

For someone who despised humanity as much as he did, he sure did find himself a nice human too… oh, Vergil’s leaving. Wait, he should stop him.

Thankfully his reflexes are quicker than his mind, and Dante’s hand closes around Vergil’s wrist right after he got up, making sure that he can’t move.

\- C’mon Vergil I didn’t mean it in a bad way! -, he pleads, because calm conversations are rare between the two and he doesn’t want to put this to waste.

Vergil all but stares daggers into Dante, but after a sigh he eventually settles down again.

It took some convincing from V’s part for him to decide to spend some time at the Devil May Cry – Nero doesn’t need a nomadic lifestyle as of now – and he should try to forgive Dante because he’s letting them stay.

\- It’s just… weird I guess -, Dante continues then, only once he’s sure that Vergil won’t stab him, - But I’m happy for you. And I mean it -.

He looks honest, but then again it’s not like Vergil knows him that well anymore. Who knows, maybe this will change too; he seems to get along with V, and Nero has a love/hate relationship with him – which is more than understandable for Vergil, who has a very similar relationship.

Maybe them staying will make the two brothers get close again; weirdly enough Vergil doesn’t feel that opposed to the idea, no.

Then Dante’s eyes suddenly widen as he comes to a realization that Vergil was expecting him to have made already, but he should’ve known that Dante’s pretty slow when it comes to these things.

\- So wait, the kid! Is he… -.

\- Yes -, Vergil cuts him off before he can finish, - He is mine -.

There’s silence, but strangely Vergil doesn’t welcome it. It’s tense and he can help but to feel that way in return.

Then Dante smiles and he looks at Vergil again.

\- I would’ve never guessed you as the family kind of man, but what can I say? Congratulations -.

He looks like he really means it and Vergil can’t help but to return the smile. It’s thin and a bit awkward, but for now it’s the best he can manage.

\- How did it happened? -.

\- Well, we weren’t exactly planning for it… it just did -.

Dante pauses again. He seems in deep thought. He should’ve guessed it: Nero looks too much like Vergil to just be some random kid he found and decided – for whatever reason – to adopt.

\- Does this mean that he’s like us? -.

\- Yes -, Vergil nods, - Although he’s only a quarter demon and it doesn’t look like his powers have awakened yet -.

Now Dante understands why they brought him here; what better place to stay than with his similar. Besides, if something goes awry – and let’s hope it doesn’t – they would know how to handle it.

\- We might try to give him a devil arm, maybe his power would awaken then. Either that or he messes up, but it would be funny either way -, he jokes, or is he?

Vergil gives him a shove with his shoulder, and nevermind that the same idea has crossed him mind not just once. He really is a terrible father.

Thank god he’s not alone in this: V has enough common sense for the both of them.

\- Oh god… this means I’m an actual uncle -.

Vergil can’t help but to smirk at that sudden realization; yes, Dante, you are.

\- Yes, thus you’ll better watch yourself and how you act -, he threatens, though Dante doesn’t seem to take it too seriously. Deep down, not even Vergil is.

\- Don’t worry. You’re the asshole between the two -, his twin replies, a smile on his lips, - I’ll be an angel -.

\- Umpf. We’ll see -, is all Vergil says, smirking as well.

_\- Are you happy at least? -._

Vergil stares at Dante and for a moment he doesn’t say anything.

He wallowed in his sadness and anger for so long that he almost forgot about how it feels to be joyous, but he can’t deny it.

\- _Yes… yes, I am_ -.

Dante stretches a hand towards Vergil, a hand that his twins goes to hold.

\- That’s all that matters -.


End file.
